Your Eyes are my Drugs,Come Closer
by SuperNaturalDemonQueenx
Summary: My First Destiel Fanfic :) Dean & Cas Au They are both in highschool go to a party and stuff happens , and they play games that result into something more :) Highschool Cas&Dean


Dean has been in this school for 1,5 years and he is still not used to it , he wants to do stuff see the world but his father dropped him here, and just left and he didn't came back for him , sure he calls sometimes but he said he needed to sort some stuff out ,so he left him and his little brother Sammy, as he calls him , at their aunts .At this new school where dean knew no one , high school sucks , he had no one to talk to for months but then there came a new kid , he wasn't the main new kid anymore , but they still didn't talk to him. The new kid Castiel , was handsome he was ,Dean likes girls very much but he admitted it to himself , he really was ,that Dark messy hair , Castiel never made it neat he liked it messy and his trench coat. Let's not forgot Castiel's trench coat , he loved that trench coat , Castiel really did ,he wears it every day , dean didn't mind, it suited him. Castiel was cool , he just walked up to him and started talking to him , dean who had no one to talk to now had someone , to talk to , Castiel introduced himself and they just hit it off and became friends. He could remember Castiel's exact words : " Hey other New kid , you know where Room 442 is?"

Dean was shocked because why would the new kid ask him and just walk up to him , no one talked to him. He was glad , he really was he finally had someone to talk to ,who was funny , amazing to hang around with ,they really became Best Friends. They ate together during every break , did every school assignment together . He came a lot to Dean's house , his aunt loved him and teased him they should get together , that they would be cute and then dean would make a Bitch-Face to her. And say_ "Really Rose , Really?_ You have to be kidding me last time I checked I am still a dude and I like women" and then Rose would hit Dean on the back as he walked away and say "Sure , you do" Dean doesn't know how she came up with it , he brought a girl home Once in A While , so he has no idea where she gets it from that he would like Boys , Dean loved the ladies too much , to ever be gay he always said. Yeah nope he would never be gay ... Never ...

_"Hey Dean"_ Castiel shouted from across the school cafeteria. Dean looked his way and smiled _"Hey Cas.."_ Dean gave him that nickname , Castiel didn't like it at first , but Dean kept saying it and it started to grow on Castiel so Dean Kept calling him that ... No one else can call him that Cas always jokes , when someone does . He jokes and says "Don't Call me that ,only Dean can call me that" and he would say it with the cutest puppy face ever. So Dean would always Laugh at that face , that cute face . Dean would always look so serious at Cas when he did that with a slight Head tilt with a look of **_"You serious , You kidding me?"_**and Cas would ALWAYS say _**"You know your special dean , thats why you can call me that"**_ and he would just walk away. And Dean would always smirk. _"So you coming to the Party tonight ?" "I don't know Cas , we got Homework and I am Tired and I need to catch up on CSI"_ Dean said .

Cas said with His adorable puppy face _"Please Dean , come I don't wanne go alone , Come it will be fun , a couple beers , dancing , games , cute girls"_ Cas said with his eyebrows up , waiting for Dean's response , that argument always got Dean , to go to every party and this time was no different_ "Fine Cas , but not too long ok?"_ _"Fine Dean_ _you studyFreak take a little break and some time for yourself in a while "_ _" Cas you already got me to go ,stop"_ He smiled._"Fine Dean , but I will make you have a_ _good_ _time"_ He said walking away fast"_ I need to go to French class see you later , Bye dude""Bye Cass..."_ Cas was your typical guy , he wasn't the biggest party animal but he liked to party , beer , girls ... He did study but he would rather be partying or hanging out with friends sounds normal , but he was special , in cas's his own weird way ... Dean liked that. Dean had History he hated it but he went to it any way .

When the Class was finished , dean walked out the classroom , and sighed of release , finally , that was so boring who cares about Napoleon and kings and Queens discovering stuff , he is not gonna remember that stuff in 10 years so why learn it , he won't need it in the future. He sees Cas standing at the end of the hall , he was talking to Meg , she is a nice girl , she really is... They were laughing , really hard , Cas's smile is so cute –Dean thought , why was he thinking that ,it was true , but why was he thinking about Cas's his smile , he has seen it so many times , but this one got too him and made him feel tingly inside ,"He looks so cute" Dean whispered by accident , it got out of his mouth before he could stop it , he looked around hoping no one heard him , nobody did he was so relieved no one heard it , he just shook it off him , but kept himself staring why was he staring at Cas's baby blue eyes that where now staring back at him ….

To be Continued...

**Note : i wanne continue , but i wanne know if u guys want me to continue so please let a review and let me know if you want me to continue*


End file.
